Where Demons Reside
by MimiWin Marma
Summary: "Everyone have their inner demons. Some hide them well while some pride them to the world. Then where's yours?"... "Not here". When you have to survive in a world full of human's strong as demons, the best way to survive is to become one by yourself. And Junko is going to survive. One way or another. SI/OC fanfic.
1. Into the Darkness

**A/N: I don't know what I'm actually going to do with this story. But after reading hundreds after hundreds of Naruto SI fics I just felt the urge to write one of my own. I'm not sure whether I'll continue this or not. BUT I'll try to keep updating. And also 'Once Upon a Summer Breeze' is not going to be continued for a while. I'm sorry for that. But I might continue it in the future or even rewrite it. **

**For now please enjoy my latest work. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-Sensei. I only own my OC's and the story idea.**

_**Where Demons Reside**_

_**~~Chapter One: Into the Darkness~~**_

What is death? In my past life I knew that 'When the body functioning and physical activities of a living being stops permanently and is impossible to revive is the state called death'.

But what's next? What came after death? That was something I did not have a clear idea about. According to religious beliefs 'All living beings go to heaven or hell after death, depending on the amount of good or bad deeds they did in their life'. That was a universal belief.

But some other religious beliefs said that there is something more after death. Another chance. A new life to live again. Reincarnation. Rebirth. That's what this process was called. Lots of people used to believe in this too.

As for me, I didn't have any beliefs. I never was that much of a religious person to believe in heaven or hell or even reincarnation. It felt pointless to believe in something that did not have any solid proof but was completely made up by human beliefs and ancient religion leaders.

What I did accept was the explanation of death. When we lose our ability to function properly in the way that identifies us as living beings is the state of death. And after death came nothing.

No heaven or hell. No rebirth. Nothing. Just a blank state where we could no longer function properly to be alive.

That's what death and the aftermath of death was to me.

So when I was dying on an empty road after getting crushed by a lorry due to the stupidity and carelessness of a drunk driver, I became terrified. Because I knew that once I died, there would be nothing more to do. I won't ever be able to _live_ anymore.

I won't ever see my family again.

I won't ever read all those books and manga's I had stored up to read in the upcoming summer break.

I won't ever taste my favourite chocolate shortcake again.

I will never be able to bicker with my sisters.

Or get scolded by my mom for staying up late at night for watching anime.

Or get advised by my overprotective dad to avoid boys at all cost.

Or cuddle with my pet cat Taylor.

Or watch anime with my BFF Susan.

Or plan about my future goal to become a professional psychiatrist.

Never ever again. All of it, every single of my dreams, hopes, and wishes were going to die with me. And I will be able to do nothing about it. Nothing.

So I became terrified. I felt unimaginable pain, despair and helplessness.

And I was dying. Slowly and painfully. But I surely was dying.

And there wasn't any help coming. No one was going to save me. My family wasn't going to know. No one was going to know. No one was going to help.

I was all alone lying on the side of the road in a pool of my own blood and silently screaming in numb pain and despair. Waiting for the inevitable moment when death was going to snatch me away from the world of living.

Waiting for that final moment when it all ends. All the pain and despair I was going through at that moment would finally stop. And I'll get the final peace for eternity.

And it happened. Slowly and quietly came the moment I had believed my whole life.

My body stopped functioning. My heart stopped beating. My lungs stopped receiving oxygen. And my brain stopped working. My body loosed the ability to be recognised as a living being. I submerged into the endless pit of the darkness of death.

I died.

And that was the end of Becky Woodward. It was _supposed_ to be the final end.

Only I wish I could say that it really was.

/

_**Konoha Hospital, Time: 01:26 a.m. Date: Saturday, 23**__**rd**__** April**_

The moment the medic handed her a small bundle of pink towel, Shimizu Tsubame felt like the happiest and luckiest woman in the world. Or the happiest and luckiest mother in the world.

And along with that she felt the sense of protectiveness and love for the small being wrapped in said towel.

The pink towel was wrapped around a baby. A small pink wrinkly and fragile baby girl.

She was pink and wrinkly looking with some yellowish fluid smeared on her skin. But at that moment her daughter was the most ugly and most beautiful thing she had ever seen before.

Her daughter. Tsubame mused in her head. It felt so unreal to be a mother. To know that you've created and brought a new life in this land of living. To take the responsibilities of another human being who is a part of your body and soul.

Such a heavy responsibility. If only she had _him _here to share it with...

Tsubame shook her head to get rid of the thoughts of the other creator of the small creature in her arms. Right now her daughter was her only priority.

"I'm going to call you Junko. Shimizu Junko" she muttered softly to the baby with a warm smile.

As she scanned the features of the newly named Junko, Tsubame couldn't help but notice the small tuft of snowy white hair on the top of her head.

'His hair?' Tsubame questioned in her mind. 'I wonder whose eyes she got'.

But Junko yawned a little and squeezed her eyes shut tighter. Tsubame smiled at the cute yawn of the sleepy newborn and shifted her arms in a more comfortable position for the sleeping baby.

Well then, it seems like she has to wait for her baby girl to wake up from her newborn nap to see whose eyes she inherited.

Tsubame could(n't) wait for that.

**A/N: There it is. Prologue finished. Read it and tell me if I should continue it or not. Remember this is a practice fiction. I'm testing my writer's capability by it. So just read it and give me your opinion on it. Reviews and criticisms are accepted.**

**And don't forget...**

**Mimi love ya'll, dattebayo!**

**:)**


	2. Above the Light

**A/N: Thank you dear readers for reading and reviewing my story. It's really good to know that you guys liked it. Although I have some doubts about the progression of this story, but I will try my best to continue it as long as I can. **

**Please enjoy another chapter of 'Where Demons Reside'.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own my OC's and the story idea.**

_**Where Demons Reside**_

_**~~Chapter Two: Above the Light~~**_

The moment I died was also the moment I had thought that everything had ended right then and there. Everything was gone. My family, my dreams, my ambitions, my friends and my life. Everything had ended with me on that empty roadside.

And once I died I did not expect anything anymore. No pearly gates of heaven or fiery pits of hell. Reincarnation was out of question. Because once you're dead, you're gone forever. You submerge into an endless pit of darkness and blank state.

You can't feel anything or can even think about anything. Because you're dead.

That was what I believed my whole life. Hence I knew that was what was going to happen to me as well. And I couldn't do anything about it. Because I was dead already.

But as soon as I closed my eyes preparing for the blank state, I instead found myself in an alarming pressure all around me. It felt like I was being shoved through a pipe much smaller than even half of my whole body. Not that I knew how it was possible. But what I knew for sure at that moment was that I was being sent somewhere forcibly and I didn't know where _somewhere _was.

So I freaked out. And as the extreme pressure kept increasing at an alarming rate, I decided that I would not go down without a fight. So I pushed back. And to my surprise, whatever was squeezing me pushed back as well.

The absurdity of the moment stunned me. What exactly was this thing? And why was it so focused on squeezing me to death? I couldn't move my hands or legs. I couldn't even feel them. Did it mean that I had actually reached the blank state? But no books I had read before had ever mentioned about being squeezed like this after death.

What the hell was happening?

I guess some otherworldly being might have felt pity on me and decided that it was time to answer at least some of my questions.

Because as soon as I pushed back for the second time, the pressure pushed back with such force that it finally managed to shove me out of the small pipe. To where, I did not have any idea.

I was immediately blinded by light that engulfed me outside of the pipe. My eyes hurt. It felt like someone had just lighted a hundred battery torch lights straight into my eyes. My lungs burned like they were on hellfire. I couldn't breathe properly. I couldn't see anything. And I only heard some garbled noises all around me.

If I had freaked out enough inside the pipe, then this was nothing compared to that. The only thing I felt like doing in such situation was to cry. So I did.

I cried and screamed as much as I could. I threw my newly acquired arms and legs everywhere. My lungs still burned and I was still blind. The garbled noises didn't seem to get clearer. I was terrified.

What in the actual _hell_ was happening to me?

In my terror infused painful state I felt a pair of gigantic hands - HANDS!? - lift me and put me on a rather rough place. I was not ready for what they did next. They started rubbing me with what seemed was a towel or cloth which felt much rougher on my skin.

I screamed and screamed and screamed till my throat was hoarse. And to my horror, the more I screamed the more the garbled noises seemed like laughing. Were they laughing at my screaming?

This was wrong. All of this was wrong. What was happening to me? Why was I blind? How could I move my arms and legs if I was dead? Who did those gigantic hands belong to? And who the hell was laughing at my horrifying situation?

I couldn't find any answer.

After what seemed like an eternity the gigantic hands finally decided to spare me from their rough manhandling. Then they wrapped me in a much softer thing and carried me off to somewhere.

Which was what confused me even more. I knew I was short. Shorter than most of my peers. But still I was a sixteen year old girl. No human should be able to manhandle me or even carry me like that. And those hands seemed gigantically larger than my body.

Now please don't tell me that I ended up with giants after dying. Just what the fuck?

My throat was so hoarse that I couldn't scream anymore. My limbs felt heavy like they were filled with lead. I couldn't even move them anymore. So I stopped squirming and screaming.

I was too tired for anymore of the craziness.

I was still blind. My lungs didn't feel like they were on hellfire anymore. I could breathe without hurting them. But the garbled noises stayed the same.

Darkness was what I could see since I died. And it was pulling me again. But this time it was pulling me into the darkness of sleep. I didn't fight back this time. I let it pull me into sleep.

In my sleepy daze I felt the gigantic hands place me on something soft and warm. The warmth felt welcoming and the softness was comforting. Small but warm hands - still bigger than me – wrapped around me, putting me in a warm cocoon. This was the most peaceful state I had ever been since all of this craziness started.

So I latched onto it. Feeling its warmth and taking comfort in it. For the first time since my death, I felt safe. Another garbled noise sounded above me. But it was much softer and sweet. It muttered something to me but I couldn't register anything it said.

The last thing I remembered before submerging into the darkness of sleep was the soft humming noise the garbled voice made.

xXx

I realised what had exactly happened to me much later. Truth to be told, I might have figured it out on my own. But stress and fear didn't let me. Although I did realise my situation after some time.

Seriously. Just what kind of situation will result into me being still alive, living and breathing after I had died?

Reincarnation duh.

Seems like my definition of death and its aftermath was wrong. And it also seems like I didn't do enough good or bad deeds to be sent to either heaven or hell. Hence reincarnation.

As much as absurd it sounds, it was still amazing. Because seriously. Living a new life again after you just died? Awesome!

I did feel bad though. I had left an entire life full of family and friends behind. I had left all of my dreams, my life, and my ambitions behind. I had the right to mourn for them. I totally had.

So for the first few days of my new life, I was a very fussy baby. Yes, you heard right. A baby.

Now that did explain why the hands of damnation had felt so gigantic compared to my body. The hands weren't gigantic; I had in fact shrunk from my five foot two inch height to a sixteen inch baby. Because how can you even expect to be reborn and not be a baby, right? How fantastic!

More on that, I still have all of my memories intact. But if I've been reincarnated, shouldn't they be removed or something? If so why do I still have them? It was a giant riddle that my poor baby brain couldn't seem to decipher. So I let it be. Who cares if I still have them or not? They're mine. It shouldn't bother anyone.

Aside from all of the reincarnation crazy shit, baby life was all in all _boring. _Don't get it? Well then I dare you to try to live in the body of a newborn baby when you're a sixteen year old teenager. You'll understand what I mean then.

But it's real. Baby life is super boring. Now I regret for envying my little sister when she was in her baby days.

You know, people think that babies don't have to do anything other than eat, sleep, cry and poop. Hence they get a whole lot of time to laze around.

I suggest them to remove that wrong idea from their heads. Because that's actually all a baby can really do. You know eating, sleeping, pooping and crying. They can't do anything else other than that. Not that they realise that just how boring their days are. Since they are... well babies. Which I physically am and mentally not. You can guess why I called baby life boring.

But that's how the first few months of my life went. Eating, sleeping and pooping. Well also crying... a little? Okay fine. I was a greatly fussy baby. Happy?

So aside from all of that there wasn't anything for me to do. I was still half blind. Although my vision has cleared much since my rebirth – which is still weird to say. The world is still blurry in my eyes. 'Cause its infant sight I'm talking about. Babies are practically blind for the first few months of infancy.

That's a downside of being an infant. But it has an even greater downside than that. Ever thought of breastfeeding? Well yeah I had to go through the horrors of it. Because even though I was a baby I still was a sixteen year old girl mentally. And was also _not_ in any ways ready to suck on the breast of another woman. But the baby has to live somehow, right?

And milk is the only thing I could have for the first few months. As soon as I realised that I finally gave in to the primal instincts of hunger and to my utter horror, _suckled_ on my new mom's nipple. You could say that I was traumatised for the rest of my life.

Aside from all of the boring _and_ horrifying shits of being a baby, life was as smooth as butter for me. One thing I realised was that I didn't have a father. What happened to him or where was he? I didn't have any idea. All I knew that I had a mother.

A sweet and patient woman who changed my diapers – to my utmost shame - , fed me, bathed me, sang me lullabies and read me story books. Who also took every single shitty fuss I threw at her with a motherly smile without any complaints. I felt truly bad for making her go through all of that. But I couldn't help my teenage mind, you know. Not entirely my fault.

Another thing I realised as soon as my ears developed was that I clearly had no idea as to what language my new mom or anybody else was speaking. I mean I took French and Spanish in my previous life. But this one was something I had no idea about. Even though sometimes it felt like Japanese. But not quite accurately Japanese.

After watching tons and tons of subbed anime's I could at least recognise Japanese when I heard it. But this one seemed like a different version of the language. As if it was and was not Japanese in the same time.

Not learning it though would be a great problem for me in future. So in order to get rid of the hellish boredom of baby life I started to concentrate in learning the language of this place.

One more thing I noticed was that this place was extremely low on technology. I mean, yes we've got fans, light bulbs, plumbing's etc. But aside from that? Practically nothing. No Telephone post's, no mobile phones, no computer's, no Internet etc.

It made me wonder if I had time travelled back and landed in an ancient Japan. Did reincarnation even work that way? Who knows?

And finally the weirdest one among all of the discoveries I made in this new life, was this strange spark of energy I felt in the middle of my belly. It felt surprisingly warm. And it coiled around that place in my belly. I won't be able to explain it perfectly, but it somehow felt like an energy that was living inside of me.

What was even weirder was that I could feel the same spark from mom as well. Not the exact same spark I felt from my own. Hers felt more guarded and preserved than mine. Although it was also warm and comforting as well.

Whatever this weird energy was, it was well... plain weird. I can't explain it right. It just felt otherworldly. As if it was not supposed to be there. As if I was not supposed to feel it. But I did and that felt eerily wrong.

I decided to call it The Spark.

With all of these weird discoveries and my hellishly boring infancy time I spent the first seven months of my life being practically oblivious about the world outside. My 'Learn the new language' mission progressed with a sloth's pace. Even though I could get out a few broken words here and there, it was still not satisfying.

Also my second and most important mission 'Learn to first crawl and then walk' progressed with a snail's pace. I could crawl pretty fine though. But _not_ walk. Could you imagine just how frustrating it was? Trying to learn a completely new language and also trying to learn how to walk all over again?

Well you probably can't. Because you're not a teen trapped inside of a baby.

So with my poor vocabulary and pudgy legs refusing to let me stand on ground, I rather spent the most frustrating and longest seven months of both of my lives.

You know all those fan fictions with reincarnated OC's? They make it sound so easy, right? Well they're just bullshit. Why? Because my sorry excuse of a progress in seven freaking months said so.

...Ahem. Anyways. So where was I? Oh yeah. The first seven months of hellish baby life.

In the first seven months Mom didn't take me out of our house to anywhere. Yes, she would take walks in our backyard while carrying me. But aside from that she never took me outside. So imagine my surprise when one day she dressed me into a small cute blue white yukata and carried me outside of our house.

I was surprised but I was excited as well. I was finally going to see what the outside world looked like! Yay!

Mom took a busy road which I realised led to some sort of market. My head was perched up on my Mom's shoulder. So I was getting a practically clear view from there.

The road was bustling with people. Vendors and customers argued with price. A few children running on the road playing tag or something. It all seemed as if I was in some rural market. No skyscraper's entered my line of vision. Nor did any cars or traffic. Almost everyone wore traditional Japanese kimonos and yukata's.

Some people said greetings at Mom which she returned with warm smiles. At least I thought those were greetings. My baby vocabulary said so.

Practically it was all normal and peaceful. I was enjoying my first outing in this new life.

But then Mom took a left turn and suddenly there was something huge in the line of my vision. It was huge. Like really _huge. _It felt like a mountain of some sort. And there was something...carved on it? My baby sight was still blurry. So it wasn't clear.

Maybe I would've figured it out on my own as well. If only a sudden voice hadn't startled me out of my thoughts.

"Good morning, Shimizu-san. It's been a while." A male voice sounded from somewhere to Mom's right.

Mom seemed surprised but beamed at the unknown male. "Good morning, Sakumo-san. What a pleasant surprise!"

My poor baby vocabulary did not let me understand the rest of what gibberish they said but _that_ one word made me halt.

Wait, _Sakumo_-_san_?

"I haven't heard from you for a long time. Where have you been? And how's Mako? Is she due yet?" Mom seemed to fire question's one after another to the now addressed _Sakumo-san_.

"Mako's fine. This is her eighth month. We're expecting the baby anytime next month. Also sorry for not being able to visit you." _Sakumo-san _replied in a rather sheepish tone.

"No problem, Sakumo-san. But remember to call me when Mako goes into labour. I will feel delighted to accompany her in the birth of your child." Mom said in a cheerful tone.

In the middle of their conversation, my brain was turning its gears in such a speed that I think I might've burned some of my brain cells due to it. Sakumo. I have heard that name before. I know I have. But where? How? Why was this name feeling so familiar?

"That would be very nice of you. Anyways is that your daughter?" _Sakumo-san_ sounded curious.

"Oh yes! I almost forgot. Sakumo-san, meet my daughter Shimizu Junko. She's seven months old right now." With that Mom moved me from my position on her right shoulder and held me up face to face with this _Sakumo-san. _

The moment I laid my eyes on him also seemed to be the exact same time I died for the second time. But this time from a heart attack rather an accident.

Because with his long white hair pulled up in a ponytail and dark eyes, _Sakumo_ freaking _Hatake_ was staring back at me. The _White Fang Sakumo Hatake_ who was in fact _Kakashi _freaking _Hatake's_ dad.

I did not say anything else after that. Heck, I didn't even respond when he said something to me with a warm smile. I didn't respond when his smiling face took a slightly concerned look and he asked something in gibberish to Mom. I didn't respond when Mom said something in gibberish to him and then sauntered off at our house's direction with her face taking an equally concerned look.

I didn't respond to anything. I had turned into a seven month old baby statue.

I had finally decided that all of this was a freakish nightmare that I will wake up from any moment now. I desperately hoped so.

Because no way. There was just no freaking way I had just met _Sakumo Hatake_ in flesh and blood. It wasn't possible. I refused to believe that. It was just _not possible._

Now I just needed a proof to prove that all of this was just another baby nightmare. Any proof to prove it that I had _not_ just met who I thought I met.

And I knew what to look for as the proof.

As soon as we reached that left turn from before, I looked up at the huge thing I had seen earlier. But this time I squinted my eyes and forced them to look at it clearer. And I prayed hard to all deities I knew of for it to not be what I feared it was.

It seemed like someone up there truly hated me. Because with a rather clearer vision, I was looking up at a mountain that had three faces carved on it. Three faces of people I knew of from the pages of my favourite manga and behind TV screen from my previous life. But unmistakably those faces were in fact the same.

The three faces of the three _Hokage's_ of _Konohagakure_ _no_ _Sato_ stared back at me. As if they were mocking me alongside with the person who hated me up there.

And right at that moment it all clicked in. The weird spark of energy, the mild use of technology, the language and _Sakumo Hatake_. It all clicked in so fast that I think my brain had short-circuited and fried itself.

Because right there in front of me the _Hokage Mountain _stood all proud and tall in all its glory. And also seemed to mock me as 'Yes Junko. You wanted a proof, you got a proof. Whether you like it or not'.

I felt like crying, screaming or simply doing something but I couldn't. As if the truth had sucked away all of the life energy from me. And as Mom and I moved away from the mountain, the horrifying realization dawned upon me.

I couldn't refuse it anymore.

That I had died and reborn in a world that I only knew from the pages of books and behind a screen.

I had been reborn into the _Naruto_ world.

A fictional world which was the result of the super brainstorming of a genius guy named Masashi Kishimoto. A world where there were demonic human's as Orochimaru, Danzo, Uchiha Madara, Tobi/Obito, The Akatsuki's and many more.

A world which was going to go through _two more world wars. _A world which has already been washed with blood of many and is going to be drowned again by the blood of many more.

A world where there is only one rule to follow if you want to survive.

Kill or be killed.

A world where humans are equally as strong as demons. Filled with people who would love to tear me into shreds just for their sick fun. Where I'll surely die even faster than before if I did not fight back.

And I had been reincarnated right into there. The _Naruto_ universe.

_Oh fuck. _

**A/N: Ugh. It takes so much hard work for a chapter to be satisfactory. But still five hours of work finally resulted into over 3k words. Yay!**

**Anyways. I love to mess with my OC's. It's just so much fun! So yeah, poor Junko meets Sakumo and eventually fries her brain while at it. Muahahahaha...!**

**...Ahem. Also I have a question for you all.**

**Can anyone tell me the age differences between Kakashi, Obito and Rin? Since Junko's about eight month's older than Kakashi, I just need to know what age group to put her in. Your help would be greatly appreciated.**

**Next chapter would be about Junko's entrance in the shinobi world.**

**And remember...**

**Mimi loves ya'll, dattebayo!**

**:)**


End file.
